


Questioning

by jojo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo99/pseuds/jojo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Harry / Ginny fun after the battle. Harry returns to the Burrow to find Ginny being questioned by her brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted at a couple of other sites as well. Wanted to add it here. One of my favourite stories to write.

"Harry."

"Ginny," he replied as he turned towards the owner of the voice that he had been aching to talk to for the past two days.

"Hi," Ginny said quietly once she had stopped in front of him.

"Hi, yourself," he replied, feeling happy yet nervous about finally being in her company. She was looking up at him nervously. He decided to take matters into his own hands. "I missed you, Ginny."

"I missed you, too, Harry," she replied.

He reached out and grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug. She snuggled in under his chin and sighed. Her sigh made his heart race and he tightened his arms around her and brushed a kiss onto her forehead. She looked up at him and he dropped another kiss, this time onto her soft lips.

"I have so much that I need...no, want to tell you, Ginny," he said. "But most of all I just want to know if there's any chance that you would like to go out with me again."

She stared up at him and, unusually for Ginny, had tears running down her cheeks. He cupped her face and brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

"Are you sure?"

"Ginny, of course I'm sure, but if you don't want to...if you've met someone else, then..."

She gently placed her hand over his mouth and silenced him. "Silly! Of course there's no one else. And I'd love to be with you again."

"You'll be my girlfriend?" he asked, a little amazed. He had always imagined that if he made it through the war alive that Ginny would make life hellish for him for a while.

She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Yes, Harry. I will."

Harry crushed his mouth against hers and ran his hands through her hair. She pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his waist. He lost all track of time as they kissed. A while later they separated.

"Are you coming back with us to the Burrow?" she asked.

"Eventually. I have to go back to the Ministry for a while with Kingsley. He wants me to meet with him and a man called Robards. I've been with McGonagall and Kingsley all morning and now this. All I want to do is get away from all of this," he said, waving his arm around. "And the Ministry is not what I have in mind."

Ginny looked a little disappointed. He put a finger under her chin and tilted it up so that she was looking straight at him. "I'll be there as quickly as I possibly can, Ginny. I want to be with you and your family. Well...mostly you, actually."

She smiled up at him and nodded.

"I really want to just sit with you and talk to you and hold you, Ginny," he said.

"That sounds lovely," she replied.

"I hope it will be," he replied, smiling.

"Well I had better let you go, then," she said. "The sooner you get away, the sooner you'll be home."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Mmm. That, and that the longer I'm in your company, the more I don't want to leave it."

"Go, then," she said.

He hugged and kissed her again and then walked away. Just as he was about to go out of sight, he turned around and waved, before running into the wall. Ginny laughed and he blushed before joining her laughter.

-xXx-

Harry was finally able to leave the Ministry. He had been holed up with Kingsley and Gawain Robards for nearly five hours. He had been required to go through the whole battle again with them as well as other significant details from his previous year on the run. One of the benefits of this was that as well as ensuring that no details would go further than that office, they would also smooth things out with the goblins at Gringotts who were apparently quite unhappy with him.

As he and Kingsley walked out of Kingsley's office, he spied Ron and Hermione waiting in the foyer. He looked at them curiously. "What are you two doing here?"

"I want to find my mum and dad as soon as possible," Hermione replied.

"Oh!"

"We need some help, though," Ron continued.

"Come on in, you two, and I'll see what I can do," Kingsley said, ushering them into his office. "Where are they likely to be?" he then asked Hermione.

"Are you coming in?" Ron asked.

"I can't, mate," he said. "I've got to get to the Burrow. I promised Ginny."

"Whipped already," Ron said, laughing.

Harry smirked at his best friend. "And you're not?"

Ron blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's all good, mate," Harry said. "As long as you're happy."

Ron nodded. "Have fun, then. Oh...and I don't need to come home and find you two snogging, okay?"

Harry laughed. "We'll find somewhere private then."

"No...that's...I don't want to know," Ron said, shaking his head and walking into Kingsley's office as he waved.

Harry laughed as he walked out of the office.

-xXx-

Harry Apparated to just outside the Burrow. He stood there gazing at the house for a long time. Miraculously the Burrow had stayed intact during the war. Apparently the wards around it had done their job even when the Weasleys were forced to move away.

After several minutes taking in his second home, he walked into the kitchen of the Burrow where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting. They turned to face him as he walked in and Mrs. Weasley then jumped up and engulfed Harry in one of her hugs.

"There you are," she said. "I've been wondering when they'd let you get away."

Harry returned the hug happily. He had become used to his surrogate mum's hugs and now actually enjoyed being engulfed by her hugs. After Mrs. Weasley let him go, he sat at the table. He had managed a short talk with them the day after the battle but was then whisked away by Professor McGonagall and Kingsley.

"Ron and Hermione have gone to the Ministry," Mr. Weasley said.

"I saw them there just as I was leaving," Harry replied. "I hope Hermione can find her parents easily."

The Weasley parents nodded their heads in agreement.

"You're not looking for them, anyway, are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked knowingly.

Harry smiled and shook his head a little. "Erm…no."

"She's in the sitting room," Mr. Weasley said with a smile. "She's actually facing a bit of an inquisition at the moment."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"Her brothers saw a bunch of flowers being delivered a few hours ago," Mrs. Weasley said. "And now they're trying to find out who they're from."

"They don't know?" Harry asked, a little amazed.

"No, they don't," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Ginny told us about the two of you, and of course Ron knows, but the others never heard."

"Really?" Harry asked amazed. "I thought Ron would have said something to them."

"Apparently not," Mr. Weasley said.

"Okay," said Harry. "So I should expect anything in there, then."

"Probably," Mr. Weasley replied, "but I wouldn't be too worried. As far as we're concerned Ginny has chosen well and I'm sure her brothers will agree once they've had time to think about it."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," he said, feeling quite warm and fuzzy at the Weasley patriarch's words.

He stood and headed to the door to the sitting room where he paused and took a deep breath.

"Good luck," said Mr. Weasley just before he walked through to the sitting room.

"The flowers are beautiful, Harry. She really loves them," Mrs. Weasley added.

He smiled at them and then walked into the sitting room where the atmosphere was a little tenser. Ginny was standing facing four of her brothers who were looking at her with annoyed faces. Fleur was sitting quietly to one side of the room and seemed amused by what was going on. They turned to face him as he came into the room.

"Harry!" exclaimed Bill. "Excellent, you can help us."

"Help you?" he asked, a little bewildered at how he could help.

"Yeah. Ginny got some flowers this morning and we're trying to find out who they're from," said Bill. "You're like a brother to us, so you can help us interrogate her."

"I'm not Ginny's brother!" he exclaimed. There was no way that the feelings he had for her were in any way brotherly.

"Come and help us," Charlie almost demanded.

"She's being stubborn and not giving in," George said.

Harry looked over to Ginny who was standing looking a little amused at his predicament. He glared at her briefly and then turned back to her brothers. "Why won't she tell you?" he asked.

"She's hiding something and won't give in," Charlie said.

"Have you tried guessing?" he asked.

"She's not answering at all," Bill said.

"I'm not just going to tell you," Ginny said.

"We won't go and hurt him," said Bill.

"Much!" added Charlie.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's why I'm not just telling you. You need to work for the answer."

Harry suddenly had an idea. "Why don't they ask you questions that have a yes or no answer; if the answer is yes, they can ask another question. If the answer is no, they can't ask any more at all." He wasn't overly concerned if they guessed it was him. He could stand up for himself.

Ginny looked at him for a moment, obviously deciding. He gave her a wink that her brothers could not see. She sighed and agreed.

"Great idea, Harry," said Bill.

"I'm first," said George.

Ginny nodded and seated herself across from her brothers. Harry sat off to one side, opposite Fleur. He glanced across at Fleur to find her looking his way. She gave him a knowing smile and then turned her attention to George, who was dramatically pretending to think up a question for Ginny. Harry was actually quite surprised to see George there with everyone else and in a reasonably good mood. Though, he could see the pain in George's eyes. He was probably happy to have something else to focus on for a while.

"Right," George said. "Question number one: Was he at Hogwarts this past year?"

"No," Ginny replied.

Her brothers all groaned. Harry chuckled.

"I'm next," said Percy. "Has he ever attended Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Ginny.

"What house…er, was he in Gryffindor?" Percy asked.

"Yes," said Ginny.

Bill slapped Percy on the back. "Good question, Perce. That's narrowing it down."

"Is he in your year?" Percy continued.

"No," Ginny said.

"Bad luck, Percy," said George.

Ginny looked at her two eldest brothers. "Who's next?"

"Me," said Bill.

"Great," said Charlie. "You're leaving the hardest job for me."

"Oh, get over it," Bill said.

"Make me," said Charlie.

The two oldest Weasley brothers then had a playful skirmish with both of them nudging, pushing, and tackling each other. Everyone else looked on in amusement. George started urging them on until Fleur broke them apart.

"Really," she said. "You two are grown-ups, not leetle boys."

Bill and Charlie stopped and looked at Fleur.

"Sorry," Bill said to his wife.

Charlie chuckled and muttered something that sounded like "whipped" but was covered with a pretend cough.

"Okay, Ginny," said Bill. "Do you love him?"

"Bill!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's not going to help you?"

"I just want to know. It might help me feel a little better about the guy," Bill said.

"But…"

"Just answer, Ginny," Bill said quietly.

Harry looked between Ginny and her eldest brother. This was not fair to Ginny. She shouldn't have to announce her feelings just like that. "Look…" he said.

"Yes," Ginny said at the same time.

Harry looked at Ginny with wonder. It was definitely not the way she should have had to tell him that, but it was wonderful to hear.

"Does he love you?" Bill asked.

"William," Fleur said warningly. "Zat's not fair. Maybe ze 'aven't been able to share zeir feelings yet."

Harry looked towards Ginny but she determinedly kept looking at Bill. He then looked back towards the eldest of Ginny's brothers. Bill was looking at Ginny intently.

"All right," Bill said eventually. "I'll change the question, but he better not be playing with you…"

"Bill," Ginny said with frustration. "I can look out for myself."

"Okay, okay," Bill said. "We'll discuss that later."

"No, we won't," said Ginny. "You're losing your chance, Bill. If you keep this up I won't answer any more of your questions."

Bill held his hands up. "Okay, Ginny," he said. He sat quietly for a couple of minutes. "Is he younger than you?"

"No," she said.

Bill sighed in frustration. "I was sure you were hiding his identity because he was younger or something else objectionable."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "I'm not saying anything."

"It looks like it's my go," said Charlie. He sat thinking for a minute. "It is a he, isn't it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yes, Charlie. He's definitely male."

"Does he play Quidditch?" Charlie asked.

Ginny laughed. "Trust you to ask about Quidditch. You're nearly as bad as Ron."

"Well?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Did he play on the House team?" he asked next.

"Yes," she said.

Charlie looked at George. "You really should have gone after me."

George looked at Charlie and shrugged. Harry could tell that he was going through the male players that he played with. There were only two that George would know of: him and Oliver Wood.

"Did you play on the team at the same time as he did?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Is he a good flier?" Charlie then asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

Harry smiled. Surely Charlie would guess it was him from that. Surely all the others would know, too. He looked at them, but they were too busy looking at each other and shrugging.

"Help us out, Harry," Charlie said. "What boys were on the team when you were captain?"

"I..."

"No," said Ginny. "If you can't remember from my letters, that's your problem. Don't ask Harry. That's cheating."

Harry looked at Charlie and shrugged. He actually hoped that Charlie would just ask if it was him and let it be out in the open. He didn't mind Ginny's brothers knowing. He just wanted to be able to spend some time with Ginny instead of being involved in this interrogation.

Charlie eventually jumped up. "Dean...that's the name of the boy you went out with. It's him, isn't it?"

Ginny laughed. "No."

Her brothers all groaned and sat back in their chairs. Bill had his head in his hands. Charlie was still thinking. George seemed to remember that his other half was missing and reverted back to mourning. Percy didn't look too worried.

"Right, then," said Ginny. "Now that we're done here, I'm going to get away from you gits." She picked up the vase, which held the flowers from Harry and turned to the door. Just then, the door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Ron asked looking at his brothers.

"Oh, what beautiful flowers!" exclaimed Hermione. She walked over to Ginny and admired them.

"Well, Ronald," said Percy. "A boy has sent Ginevra some flowers and we've been trying to find out from her who her admirer is."

Ron turned to Harry. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, you just have to show us up all the time, don't you. Flowers!"

Harry started laughing. The elder Weasley brothers looked at him and Ron in amazement.

"I told you that if I see you two snogging all over the place, I'm not going to be happy," Ron continued.

Harry laughed and patted Ron on the back before heading over to Ginny who was laughing as well. He engulfed her in a huge hug and kissed her forehead.

"Harry!" Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George exclaimed together.

He laughed and lowered his mouth to Ginny's and captured her lips. He could hear all of her brothers groan as they kissed. He pulled away from her a little and whispered in her ear, "I love you, too, Ginny."

She smiled brilliantly and pulled his head back to hers.


End file.
